Sandra Warrents
Sandra Warrents was a fictional recurring charecter on the SimTV televison series Crystal Town Pre series What is known about Sandra before the series had started is unknown. She was once a friend or love intrest of Chris Kim. Series One Sandra is first seen as Tim Wellington meets her in a nightclub, she then agrees to go back to his place. However as they are driving home Tim accidently runs over an old man who was crossing the road. Sandra screams at Tim and calls him a murderer and then gets in his car and flees. Tim later tells his sister Jenna that when he returned home the car was there he then goes on to tell her that he thinks he was somehow framed. (1x01 Pilot) In a flashback which took place after she had met Tim, Sandra shoots a man called Frank dead and his cat after he saw the body of the man that Tim had ran over. (1x04 Many Days Before) The following day Tim and Jenna search the woodland for the body which is nowhere to be found instead of finding the body of the man Tim run over they find the body of Frank. They are then confronted by Sandra who points a gun towards them. They ask her why she is going to kill them and Sandra replies because they have seen too much. When Jenna then asks how many people she has killed Sandra tells her a few but there were reasons for all of them, when Jenna calls her sick Sandra then points the gun and prepares to shoot. (1x02 Family Love) Tim and Jenna manage to outrun Sandra and Tim even manages to suprise and attack her. They fight and Sandra gains the upperhand and pushes Tim down a hill where he seriously injures his head when it slams into a rock. Jenna manages to get the gun and angry that Tim was killed she shoots Sandra in the chest. Later that night, Jenna calls the police and tells them Sandra had killed her brother and then shot herself. (1x03 Gunpoint) Sandra is later taken from the hospital where she was being treated by an old friend of hers called Chris Kim he also keeps all the equipment needed to keep her alive. She soon wakes up and plans to tell Chris that Jenna had actually shot her, however before she can do so she gives in to her injuries and dies. (1x05 Nowhere To Run) After Death After her death Chris moves her body back to the hospital and the CCTV camera tape which was on Sandra are found however the footage of when Chris had taken her and her equipment was cut out leaving it a mystery who took her. (1x08 For My Family) Eventually Jenna is caught and is arrested for Sandra's death and she is sentenced for just over a year in prison due to the fact it was in self defence. (2x04 Behind Bars) Triva *The show creator Sam orginally planned for a spin-off series to air which would focas on Sandra's early life, how she met Chris and why she became the killer she was seen as in the show. The title was called "Sandra xox" and scripts were written however this was scrapped. *Out of all the cast of characters Sandra has only met Chris, Jenna and Tim. Kayleigh has seen Sandra but she had died a few minutes before.